


lord knows there are things we can do

by LeaLPotter



Series: red's your color [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, foolish boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaLPotter/pseuds/LeaLPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time they sleep-sleep together it scares the hell out of Finn - mostly because he forgot to tell Kurt about it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	lord knows there are things we can do

The first time they sleep- _sleep_ together it scares the hell out of Finn – mostly because he forgets to let Kurt in on it. So when he sneaks into Kurt's bed late at night, he gets a drowsy yet forceful kick to his shin, and an elbow to his plexus for all his troubles. Kurt still hasn't let go of his underground mindset, and not even the alarm system Burt installed has managed to sooth all his fears of a robber coming through the window, hiding in his closet and making off with his scarves drawer.

 

Luckily, as soon as Kurt notices the lack of prison tattoos and panty-hose masks, he whispers a profuse apology, eyes growing wide as saucers when he realizes Finn is wearing nothing but a pair of remarkably skimpy boxers. He blushes hotly and locks his arms around Finn's neck, swallowing his stepbrother's indignation with a slow, unrelenting kiss. When they break apart, he lets Finn unbutton his pajama top and slip his hands inside. He lets Finn pull him closer so Kurt is laying half on top of him, nose buried in the curve of Finn's neck, one of his legs snug between Finn's thighs. He whimpers a little when Finn's fingers brush over his nipples, and sighs when Finn's other hand comes up to his hair, petting it.

 

Finn sets the alarm to ten minutes before their parents usually get up, buries his face in Kurt's sweet smelling hair, and drifts off to sleep.

 

Kurt doesn't tell him that it's still hard for him to fall asleep when they're together, especially if it isn't after a sweaty round of world-rocking sex. It's just that he can't get over the feeling of Finn under his fingertips, of Finn's mouth on his forehead, of Finn's whole body holding him, protecting him. He wishes he had a barrel full of 'vitamin D' - that way he could stay up all night, just feeling Finn, never falling asleep, never forgetting for one moment the incredible bout of good luck he had.

 

He doesn't want to let down his guard. He really doesn't. Doesn't want to blink once and miss his chance of stopping Finn from leaving. But Finn is so warm and welcoming all around Kurt, and before he knows it – yet still at least half an hour after Finn is well into la-la land – Kurt is asleep.

 

The next time it's a little better. Kurt doesn't kick him – but Finn can't summon up the mailman fast enough when he slips underneath the covers and realizes Kurt is buck-naked and already half hard from waiting for him.

 

Kurt manages to convince him that Finn coming his brains out in his cowboy boxers will supply Kurt with a life supply of masturbatory material, so that works out.

 

They learn to compromise. They are teenagers, after all, and in dire need of REM sleep. Finn will warn him beforehand whenever he feels this irresistible urge to cuddle the hell out of his gorgeous stepbrother, and Kurt promises to keep his clothes on. Finn still isn't getting how the second part of the deal is in any way _cool_ , but he doesn't argue much when Kurt is snoring softly against his shoulder, his thigh snug between Finn's legs. _That_ is tortuous in that slow-building kind of way, but Finn does a lot of heavy breathing through his nose whenever Kurt shifts and that works too. He clasps his hand over Kurt's own where it rests on his stomach, even though he knows he'll inevitably wake up sideways on the bed with Kurt's feet on either side of his head, and Kurt's breath tickling at his ankle.

 

He never remembers going to sleep.


End file.
